64
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: "We used to be. Now I'm marrying her. But I still love you..." 64shipping/Anti-UlquiHime *Yaoi and Character Death*


"Orihime Inoue, I love eternally with my heart. I promise I will be forever faithful and love you forever. Will you marry me?"

I knew he was watching. He was watching with Wonderweiss. My old lover and his youngest cousin were watching me propose to this whore everyone thought I loved.

"Oh, of course Ulquiorra! I love you too!"

Orihime and I embrace.

The large fountain we stand in front of immediately spouts streams of water as if celebrating her acceptance to the proposal I had made with so many regrets.

Trees surround us and the fountain and its streaming lights and spurts.

Benches that he and I used to sit on were now empty just for this night.

The night's pelt is littered with diamond lit stars.

The city was behind us, its bustling cars and busy nightlife behind us in the quiet moment.

It drove me crazy.

I hated that moment, knowing that he was watching. Knowing that he was watching me leave him behind. Knowing that I would never be able to turn back after this decision was made, and he was sincerely happy for it.

I heard Wonderweiss' quiet snickering. The blonde haired idiot was giggling with him about my forged happiness.

As if I could ever be happy with Orihime. I slipped the thousand dollar ring onto her finger and I felt something inside me shatter like broken glass.

I study the ring, loathing it for every single moment this continued. 24 carat white gold, with a green zircon in between 2 emeralds, in turn, is between 2 diamonds.

My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out a matching patterned ring, except that it has a Jasper enclosed between 2 sapphires and 2 diamonds. I handed the ring to Orihime and she placed it onto my finger.

Money was something I had too much of. Many girls and women throw themselves at my feet (and maybe even a few men too.) just begging for a mere brush of my fingers on their ugly faces.

I was perfect.

I was so perfect, I was lonely.

He came into my life and accidentally swept me off my feet. I confessed, he said he would try. He said we didn't work. Simple as that. We broke up and I tried so hard to get over it.

I couldn't. I could never break up with him. Not completely at least. I dream about him every night still. I still want those rough fingers entwined with mine. His solid chest right beside me when I slept, the warmth from his scarred body. Everything about him was perfect.

"I love you so much, Ulquiorra."

"I love you too, Orihime."

I fucking hate you is more like it.

Giggles and snickers sounded again, Grimmjow's...

* * *

April 12, 2010

* * *

It's the wedding day.

My suit is okay, I guess. It is after all tailored for me. But…

I never wanted to be in a wedding suit. I wanted to be in a wedding dress.

I should be walking down the aisle, instead of standing at the altar.

Nnoitra's arm should be linked through my arm, not Orihime's.

Wonderweiss should've been holding the ring, not Tesla.

I should've been the bride; Grimmjow should've been my groom.

We were in love, now we aren't. At least, he isn't.

I'm still as mad for him as the first time I saw him.

A simple wrinkly white dress shirt and faded blue jeans. The top two buttons were open showing a good fraction of his neck and a little bit of his muscular chest. He wore simple black shoes, leather and a bit faded. It still didn't matter. His cerulean blue hair and his teal colored eyes amazed me. They were beautiful. The ocean blue tattoos near his eyes made him look much like a cat, giving him a sexy edge. All in all, Grimmjow was drop dead gorgeous.

I never thought someone could melt my heart like that. At this moment, that was all I ever wanted. Someone to sweep me off my feet one more time. Before I had to kiss the bride.

It was too late. My older brother; Aizen Sousuke, already asked me the question I only wanted to hear being the bride to a certain blue haired man.

I took one glance at the doorway to find Grimmjow leaning against the doorframe, a cigarette in his mouth. He gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

I was heartbroken.

How could he approve of this?

Didn't he still want to be beside me?

What was so right about me and Orihime?

Why doesn't he still have even that tiny spark of feelings for me?

I couldn't mask my tears. It was too much to keep inside. So I pulled out whatever I could, and it was only my smile. It took me every single muscle to turn my rage and sorrow into that smile.

"I do."

The words sounded so fake.

"You may kiss the bride, Ulquiorra."

* * *

During the reception

* * *

My last chance.

This was my only time before I will be bound to that ugly orange haired slut.

Grimmjow.

I found him. Alone; enjoying a cup of champagne.

"Can I talk to you, in private?"

He turns and smiles his dazzling smile. That smile that gets my head spinning.

"Sure!"

We go to the back of the hotel into the secret path that leads to the park.

That very same park where we enjoyed so many memories together and the very same one where I pretended my happiness to end those memories.

"So, whazzup? What's the married boy gotta tell da old Grimmy?"

I turned facing him, my green eyes filled with the hurt and pain. Tears covered and traced the green line tattoos that fell along with raindrops on my face.

"Grimmjow…"

I ran to him and smashed my lips against his. He quickly pushes me off and looks at me with his puzzled blue eyes.

"I'm only asking for one night. One last night. That's all I'll ever want."

A seriousness clouded over his eyes. He shook his head, messy blue strands flailing about.

"We can't Ulquiorra."

"Why?"

"You're married to Orihime now, we can't do this."

"Why? I still have this one night left. Why can't we?"

"Because we ended two years ago, Ulquiorra. We can't go back to what we used to be."

"What if I told you I only married her because everyone, including you, said that I should move onto Orihime? I never wanted to leave what we had Grimmjow…"

"Ulquiorra, we just can't. You have Orihime and you work out perfectly with her. Me and you…we didn't…you have something with Orihime that we didn't."

"If you thought all those times you saw me and Orihime were really happy moments for me you must be stupid or completely blind. I hated every single day I didn't have you beside me, you are all I could ever want, Grimmjow. All I'm asking for is for this last night. Please. Just this last night."

Grimmjow pulled me into a tight embrace. I could only bury my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra."

Those warm arms left me and he walked away. His retreating back was faced towards me. The cerulean hair walked back into the distance, tears were streaming down my face in rivers now. Crystals that fell to the cold cement like rain. I could only run. And I ran back to my apartment.

I stood in front of my mirror looking at myself, hating how pathetic I looked.

I rip off my dress shirt, tie and jacket to reveal a gothic 4 tattooed on my chest. It reminded me of the 6 tattoo Grimmjow had on the small of his back.

The red drugs sat innocently on my tabletop.

How ironic.

It takes 4 doses of Cantarella to slow a heart down enough to kill a person. 4 was my number. 6 was Grimmjow's.

My eyes were still blurry from my tears, but that never stopped me. The message was short and simple.

I drank all 4 of the vials of Cantarella. Lying down on my bed, I waited. My senses felt sleepy, and my eyelids felt heavy. My last word escaped my breath.

"Grimmjow…"

* * *

The next morning

* * *

It was Orihime who found her husband's dead body and Wonderweiss who contacted the police. The Note was found and when Grimmjow read it, he realized just how stupid he was.

How could he not have realized it wasn't lust Ulquiorra had for him, it was truly love. On the small scrap of paper, it said:

_6/4_

_**~*_FIN_*~ **_


End file.
